Home of the brave
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton head for New York to pick up Security Council members for a meeting in California to discuss the Alliance. Certain fraction countries would like to start trouble around the globe. While the Polaris Russian/Turkish submarine is after them to disable from reaching California.
1. Chapter 1

Home Of The Brave

Captain Lee Crane and his wife Commander Rose Marie were heading once again for Houston, Texas to view her latest project "Operation Time Frame". The U.S. military had asked the Nelson Institute to give a brief demo at the Houston base.

They were only a few miles from the last project Commander Crane had the engineers and other specialists had build to certain perfection.

Meanwhile...

Seaview with a full compliment of crew along with Admiral Nelson and Commander Chip Morton in charge while heading for New York City to pick up five U.N. security officers to head back to Santa Barbara, California. To discuss world peace with the Alliance members due to certain fractions around the globe are interested in heating up war talks with using nuclear weapons.

Nelson didn't like the fact that Russia and Korea were bidding against each other to try and achieve the best possible military. Nelson's wife Sylian didn't like to hear that her home country was trying to cause a problem with the United States. She even offer her help to try and speak with those involved with the United Nations talks. Admiral Nelson told her to stay out of it for now.

While Nelson being in his quarters. He had sent off another reply to his wife at the house on the Institute grounds. She had decided to leave and catch a flight to Russia using her passport. It was going to need to be upgraded some time soon or else she won't be able to fly any where including her home in Russia.

Nelson was worried something was going on with his wife. But for the moment his mind was on the talks with the U. and what can actually with the talks breaking down.

Nelson and Commander Morton new that anything can happen. Even though there was a possible chance that his crew and the Seaview be placed on full general quarters with possible a full scale nuclear attack can happen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back in Texas

Commander Rose Marie Crane couldn't wait for this trip to end soon. She needed to be home at the beach house and the two boys. While her husband Captain Lee Crane continued on with his job position on the Seaview. There was coming a time that he's going to make that one final decision of his to finally give up the captain's position on board the Seaview.

She had checked on her design with the engineers for the final time today. She had no idea where her husband Lee Crane had gone to with her being with the engineers. It was costing a fortune for this project while waiting for the additional funds to start testing.

The U.S. military have been after the Nelson Institute to begin testing. Since there were projects in the works around the globe. They don't wish them to have the upper hand at this time.

Walking out of the test site. She started to look for her husband. When all of a sudden she had someone placed his hands over her eyes as a prank. She turned around to be facing Lee Crane with the biggest smile on his face.

"Jesus Lee! What are you trying to do to me with giving me some sort of a heart attack?" She says with hitting his arm with hers to have him cry out.

"Ouch!That hurt Rose Marie. And besides I had gotten bored with the engineers working on your project. Come on lets go have lunch before I start passing out." He says in a mock tone of voice.

"Really! You are a real pain in the ass at times. However I love you a great deal after all of these six years of marriage." She replied with moving pass him to catch the elevator to the bottom level to look for the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later...

Sitting at a booth for where cheese burgers, fries and a salad were ordered by Captain Lee Crane and Commander Rose Marie Crane.

"I must say I am glad we were able to find this restaurant. I am starved and my feet hurt." Rose said to her husband looking over at the waiter walking over with their order.

"I know. At least we know that this place is quick for when it comes to ordering." While the waiter placed the food onto the table along with a bill until they were ready to pay. "Thank you." He said when the both of them started to dig into the food still steaming hot,


	2. Chapter 2

Home Of The Brave

Chapter Two

After a week of finally arriving to New York harbor. Admiral Nelson and a small party went ashore to head on over to the United Nations Security Council to pick up those Alliance members. They would be taking cabs back to the harbor for where a coast guard cutter will be taking them over to the Seaview waiting two hours from the harbor.

Doctor Alexander was rather impressed with the entire process with getting on board to the Seaview. Everyone was told to bring a small suitcase since there wasn't going to be enough room to get onto the coast guard cutter.

Once Nelson's party had arrived at the harbor. The Cutter was waiting for them with orders to get everyone on board and secured. They needed to be quick about it with the change in the weather pattern. It was going to be raining very soon and they didn't need to be drench.

On board the Seaview... Commander Chip Morton was making preparations for everyone to have living quarters available. It wasn't going to easy for the crew members since some of them had to bunk in with other crew members.

Security will have to be on their toes at all times with the possible threat against them and the Seaview. Even though it's peace time. Admiral Nelson had given the orders to have all security council watched at all times. The orders had been given to Commander Morton to have Kowalski, Patterson to keep constant watch on the radar/sonar screens at all times during the trip back to California.

Meanwhile for the over night watches Executive Officer Stu Riley having promoted the past year by Admiral Nelson at the awards ceremony at the Institute's special awards dinner. He and two others will be keeping a close watch with keeping a tight watch with the crew members staying alert.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All went well with everyone getting abroad the coast guard cutter to have the cutter move towards the Seaview twenty miles away. They had to be sure that security was going to be at the tightest available. Admiral Nelson didn't need to have a leak by one of the United Nations Security Council members.

Nelson had called the Seaview to speak with Commander Chip Morton. As an perfectionist he needed to be sure all was in order with security on board before heading back to Santa Barbara, California.

Speaking inside the radio shack of the cutter. Admiral Nelson waited for Chip Morton to arrive so that he can asked for the update.

"Admiral, Commander Morton is on the line sir." The radio operator says to Nelson taking the micro phone from his hand.

"Chip how's it going on board the Seaview? We should be arriving in two hours at your position." Nelson responded with waiting for Morton's replied.

"Were all set Admiral with security. We await your arrival in two hours. See you then. Over and out!" He said to end the conversation between the both of them.

Nelson thanked the radio operator before leaving the shack to speak with the security Council Members.

Walking outside. The air was really crisp and Nelson to place back on his jacket to stay warm. Doctor Jamieson would be on his case for being stupid with getting sick. The doctor is going to have his hands full with giving physicians to everyone from the United Nations.


	3. Chapter 3

Home Of The Brave

Chapter Three

Colonel Hassein of the Turkey military was waiting at the airport to meet up with his Captain Drury of the submarine Polaris. They had been ordered to move out of the harbor.

Even though they are supposed to be neutral and friendly. One of the top officials had decided that a big profit would be worth it to be rid of the United Nations Security Council Alliance members. They have a great deal of power for when it comes to the Alliance.

The Turkey government had decided they were sick and tire of the rules and regulations by the Alliance to keep peace on Planet Earth. Even though they know what the results would be on whether a full scale breaks out.

Hassein's transport plane was ready now for him to board with other members of the Polaris.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nuclear submarine Polaris with a crew compliment of 200 with 20 nuclear weapons on board. This particular submarine can reach the maximum speed with the reactor pushed to it's limits. While waiting at the harbor of the Turkish Straits.

There has been a few times since being commissioned five years ago that the reactor has been pushed to it's limits. Most of the four times were during training cruises when it had happened.

As for how far this submarine can go under the waters. They have gone down to close to 4500 hundred feet and that's as far as they can go before blowing up from the depth pressure.

On board the Polaris would be tight security in case agents of the U.S. government tries to board her under cover. Even though there are 25 crew members having defected to the Turkey government the past five years.

However on board the Seaview with the Alliance United Nations Security Council. There is two of the ten that are spies for the Turkish government. They will be doing their best to slow down or even disable the submarine from reaching Santa Barbara, California before the Polaris tries to catch up with them in International waters.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Colonel Hassein now on board the Polaris. We went directly to speak with Captain Drury inside his cabin resting before the submarine is supposed to leave in an hour.

Hassein knocked on his door before walking inside. Captain Drury is sitting in his chair with his eyes closed before opening them to address Colonel Hassein. "Just to let you know Captain our spies are on board the Seaview. I suggest we get moving in order to try and catch up to them before it's too late to destroy them and screw the balance of power."

Drury had gotten up from his sit to head for the intercom on the wall in his cabin. Speaking in the Turkish language to his executive officer Kuri. He asked on whether all crew members were on board.

Speaking English to Captain Drury..."Aye Captain the last crew member just arrived 15 minutes ago. Shall we start moving out Captain?" He asked with the orders.

"Once we reach open waters start having the reactor at full power for three hours before going to half speed until further orders Yuri." He replied with looking over at Colonel Hassein shaking his head.

Over the intercom Captain Drury was able to hear his reply to the order...


	4. Chapter 4

Home Of The Brave

Chapter Four

Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton didn't like the fact they were a sitting duck in case of an attack by any country. They had left New York Harbor at quarter speed since Morton ordered until they the open waters.

Even though Nelson wanted flank speed from the very beginning. He was in his office when Doctor Nuyan came to knock on his cabin door worried.

He opened the cabin door in his pajamas since it was late and he was heading to bed early for a change from Doctor Jamieson's orders. "What's on your mind Doctor Nuyan?" He moved over to his cabin chair sitting on down.

While Doctor Nuyan stood. He handed Admiral Nelson a report from the U.N. security Council. Nelson takes it from his hand to grab his glasses to read it. "I just received it Admiral before boarding the Seaview. I would tend to believe that security is right about a spy being on board your submarine to try and stop the submarine from reaching Santa Barbara, California."

"But why other then the fact it's an Alliance meeting with the members?" He asked in concern.

"Because of this fact Admiral Nelson. If ever Darien and his people find out there is always the case that they might consider destroying Earth in the first place." Doctor Nuyan to Nelson sounded truly serious with the course if action."

"I don't think he would actually go that far with the destruction of Earth?" Nelson responded with standing up all of a sudden worried.

"Oh! Yes he would to have peace in this particular solar system and the rest of all of the Alliance planets. Now if you will excuse me. I will let your crew and Commander Morton deal with the spy on board. Remember he or she will stop at nothing to stop this submarine from reaching the destination."

He walked out of the cabin to head back to his. While Admiral Nelson called Chip Morton from his cabin to come see him for a moment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	5. Chapter 5

Home Of The Brave

Chapter Five

Commander Morton was thinking to himself while on the way over to Admiral Nelson's cabin. He passed a number of the officers heading for their cabin including Doctor Jamieson.

His mind was a blank when he past the commander for when he reached the Admiral's cabin. He didn't bother to call out. But he will find out later what was going on with him in the first place.

Knocking on his cabin door. Morton heard the usual response to head on inside the cabin and perching himself on the edge of his desk. "What's going on sir beside having the Alliance United Nations members on board?"

"I just received information that there is a possible spy on board in order to try and stop us from reach Santa Barbara, California and the meeting. I have no idea just who it might be at this time Chip. So I suggest you send out security teams and please be very discreet about it."

"Yes, sir right away. I will have Commander Stanley Kowalski to pick the team with Kowalski(brother) being on the top of that list and Chief Sharkey." He replied before leaving.

"Call here before I realize it's late and your off watch." Nelson said with looking at the schedule for who is in charge beside Morton, It was executive officer Stu Riley.

"Yes Riley what is it?" Commander Chip Morton asked while standing at the plotting table.

"I need for you to keep this discreet. We just found out there is a spy on board that will do anything to stop the Seaview from reaching Santa Barbara, California once again. Get Kowalski, Chief Sharkey and the third, fourth and fifth man to check the submarine."

"Right away. What about the rest of the crew?" Morton asked with checking on whether anyone was listening onto the conversation. And they weren't since everyone was towards the back for the moment.

Kowalski was working the radar station as with Sharkey was just about ready to get off shift as with Patterson. He call them all into a corner along with two others coming from break.

He was able to explain the entire situation with the information being kept secret. "So we need to check the entire submarine including down below for anyone would be able to hide a bomb." Kowalski says to be seeing everyone shaking their heads.

"Correct Kowalski. Please your time with checking everything. You and your group will work six hours with two breaks in between. Your going to be relieved afterwards." Chip Morton says to make them some what happy since they all have been working eight hours already.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's been rather quiet so far with working through the evening. Even though both Patterson and Sharkey were complaining about there feet hurting with being on them a long time.

They were deep the lowest section of engineering and the pump areas. They weren't able to find anything right now. Kowalski had moved towards the back when he found something. He called Patterson and Chief Sharkey over having to be the expert in defusing any type of bomb.

Sharkey a look as it seem to be a simple type of explosive. He was able to cut one of the green wires using the equipment that was on the side of his waste. "We need to show this to Admiral Nelson." Sharkey said with looking at the time to be 2 a.m. in the morning.

"Lets get out of here now." With keeping the flash light ahead of him. Kowalski had said with this place giving him the creeps at times.


	6. Chapter 6

Home Of The Brave

Chapter Six

Knocking on Admiral Nelson's cabin door. They had no idea on whether the Admiral was still awake at this late hour. But than again there has been a number of times over the years, he's been mostly an night owl.

Chief Sharkey heard the Admiral say to come on inside with his report. Nelson currently was sitting at his desk drinking tea instead of his usual coffee.

"Sir we were able to find this down below in the bows of engineering. However I found this device to be too easy to deactivate. I have a feeling there are more elsewhere on the Seaview." Sharkey says with placing the explosive bomb on his desk to examine.

Taking a look with his own eyes. Nelson started to shake his head at the type of design. "I just don't believe this at all. Someone on board this submarine is trying to cover up his tracks. And I have a feeling it's someone from the Alliance members coming on board." Admiral Nelson said with taking a sip of his tea.

"I agree sir. I will let Executive Officer Riley that the search will be continuing with fresh bodies. While I am heading for bed as with the rest of the men. What about yourself sir?" Sharkey asked in spite the fact that the two of them are very good friends.

"Actually I will be hitting the sack in a few moments Sharkey. Just be sure you advise the next group on what to look for with the bomb. " Nelson responded with putting the tea pot into the small sink behind the desk. He would take care of it in the morning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Morton was arriving into the Control room after being off watch. Most of the control room crew were those from other watches. Executive Officer Stu Riley would be taking over later. Otherwise Commander Morton found a report on the plotting table with Commander Anderson having left for his quarters after a quiet evening.

He picks up the report having to read that a bomb was found in engineering. Even though there is a possible of more somewhere on board the submarine. "Damn!" He cursed for which several of the crew members near the plotting table was able to hear him. He needed to speak with Admiral Nelson in his cabin. Even though the report had stated that Nelson had gone to sleep really late.

He went to speak with Sparks letting him know where he's going to be. "Sir I need to let you know Admiral Nelson just received a top priority communications from Russia. And from what it had said it wasn't a good report Mr. Morton."

"I will see what he was to say on the subject. That's if he's going to let me know that concerns the crew of the Seaview." He says with walking out of the back aft entrance to head for Admiral Nelson's quarters. It would of been much easier with taking the spiral staircase to reach the proper level.

Walking towards his cabin. He knocked with waiting to hear his response. "Come!" Nelson says when Commander Chip Morton walked in to sit at the end of the desk perching himself. "Admiral Nelson what is going on that I should know about?" He states strongly with asking the question.

Nelson hands him the priority communications from Russia. He takes it and starts reading the report inside the file that Nelson had placed inside.

"OMG! Are they serious? A Russian submarine Polaris is now trying to catch up to us. It's a no wonder the spies on board are trying to disable the submarine."

'That's exactly right Chip. I want this submarine to be on general quarters for now on with all vital areas with security. All guards are to work six hour watches with two breaks. So try to put together four watches for each day before we arrive back to Santa Barbara, California."

"Yes sir, right away." Chip with his heart racing, he headed out of the Admiral's cabin geared for action.


	7. Chapter 7

Home Of The Brave

Chapter Seven

The Russian submarine Polaris were moving fast at flank speed for the past 18 hours with the captain's orders. Colonel Hassein was keeping an eye in the Control room since Captain Drury was in his cabin asleep after a long watch.

The Polaris should be reaching open waters with-in the hour. Afterwards they will start chasing after the Seaview. There spies have been sending updates on the state of the submarine. Since the crew members had been able to find two of the explosives that were placed.

They would be thinking of other ways to disable the Seaview. There last was two hours during the over night watch with one of their operatives as an radio operator. He was able to transfer in two months ago until it was time to begin the operation.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Executive officer Stu Riley had something bothering him while walking around the Control Room. Twice he walked past the radio shack to have the radio operator send messages to someone that he wasn't allowed to do.

Riley didn't say a word. However he was going to speak with someone first before going to see Admiral Nelson. He told working with him during the over night watch. He told him that he was going to take a walk to check on a few things.

"Yes, sir Mr. Riley. I will keep my eyes opened for anything out of the ordinary at this time." He says with watching Riley walk up the spiral stair case to begin his search. Even though he lied to Lt. Williams as to why he was lying in the first place.

Walking up to Officer's country, he needed to speak with Commander Morton about his suspicious in regard to Lt. Williams in the radio shack. Moving towards his cabin door, he was hoping and praying that the Commander would be still up at this time. Knocking on the door he heard someone tell him to come on inside.

When he walked in the commander was in his pajamas and slippers getting ready to go to bed after a long day. "Come on in Executive Officer Riley. What is on your mind at this late hour?" Chip Morton said with sitting down behind his desk while Stu Riley had his hands behind his back with his nerves kicking in.

"Sir I suspected for a while that Lt. Williams is sending out illegal messages to some where that I have no idea where. I came here telling him I was going for a walk."

"And you do that Mr. Riley with going back to the Control Room and act as if nothing is going on. I will call Master of Arms to come to the Control Room to arrest Lt. Williams and interrogate him further for what his people are planning on doing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty Five minutes later in Sickbay.

Commander Chip Morton, Admiral Nelson and Executive Officer Stu Riley were listening to the drug induced Lt. Williams given a shot into his arm by Doctor Anthony Sterling.

The drug that was given to him was a truth serum for which even Lt. Williams with his conditioning wouldn't be able to break down the drug in his system.

"Lt. Williams what is your real name?" Commander Morton asked first with standing next to Admiral Nelson listening in to the session.

"Gunthie Rule of the Turkish military under cover division." He said with his hands shaking with trying to control himself from giving out further information.

"Who else is on board that is trying to stop the Seaview from reaching Santa Barbara, California?" Nelson asked this time around with the question.

"All five of the Alliance members brained wash by the Russians to stop from the Alliance members with putting together a package to continue on with the peace accord. Just give them the antidote that is located inside my quarters and they will be fine."

Commander Morton looked over at Executive Officer Stu Riley. "Mr. Riley I suggest you get masters of Arms to come with you to look for the antidote right now." Crane ordered very strongly with his demeanor and Nelson agreeing to the idea to look for the antidote.

"Yes, sir right away Commander." Riley responded with taking the two Master of Arms inside of sickbay to come with him to Lt. Williams quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Home Of The Brave

Chapter Eight

The Polaris was now into open waters trying to catch up to the Seaview. Colonel Hussein had ordered the submarine to head for Santa Barbara, California. They would need every man to watch for any American vessel that might be picking them up on radar.

When Captain James Drury walked into the Control Room after his rest in his cabin. He didn't like the fact that Colonel Hussein was forcing his hand with pushing the Polaris to be in International waters and heading for Santa Barbara, California to try and blow up the American submarine.

Captain Drury talking in English wanted to know why the change. It was his navigator talking in broken English told him that it was Colonel Hussein having made the change in direction. He was able to find the Colonel in the radio shack sending a message to his superior in a new code that was devised.

"Colonel, why wasn't I told about the change in course to the United States?" Drury asked in annoyance with his tone of voice.

"I have orders from our superiors to take care of the matter. Since our spies have been found as with the explosives, so we need to do everything we can to catch up to them and blow them out of the water no matter how close to home they are." Hussein replied with a strong conviction for when it comes to his orders and country.

There was anger inside of Captain Drury. He wasn't liking the idea of Hussein taking over his vessel. "Colonel I don't like this at all. You're over stepping the boundaries of my trying to run the Polaris as it's captain. I shall send a message to tell them that you are under clear violation with sending this submarine to it's destruction."

"Captain Drury, you are out of line talking to me like that. I will be placing you in the brig for the duration of this voyage. Afterwards if we are lucky with getting back to home port. The authorities will be placing you under arrest." Hussein said along with having the radio operator to call for security and to place Captain Drury.

The crew members working the Control Room wasn't liking the idea that Colonel Hussein putting Captain Drury into the brig. It was a moment later when two burly looking security officers came out from the aft section to greet with Colonel Hussein and his order of putting the captain in the brig.

"For how long Colonel?" Duri Anton one of the guards asked for how long they were to keep the captain in the brig.

"For the rest of the voyage Anton. Please be sure that he is fed right away once he gets into the brig. Plus I want one guard standing for every four hours with two short breaks. Understand?" He said in Russian to the security officer.

"I understand your order Colonel Hussein." Anton tells Captain Drury to start moving through the aft exit and head for the brig down below on level. Anton wasn't liking it one bit since he was a comrade of Drury in spite the fact he's an american. Duri Anton told the other security guard after placing Drury inside the brig to head for the mess hall and bring the captain food.

Waiting for the guard to walk away. Anton says to Drury that he was going to try and help him escape at some point. He was going to gather up men that is loyal to Drury and not to Colonel Hussein. They would have to stop the mad man from reaching Santa Barbara, California.

"Be careful Anton. Hussein has spies all over this submarine." Drury tells him through the cell. He turns to sit while Anton stand guard until his food was brought to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Home Of The Brave

Chapter Nine

Anton being careful with his movements. He spoke with those that were close to the Captain and the way he runs the submarine when ever Colonel Hussein is not on board. Anton was able to have eight of his comrades to help over take the Polaris and if possible try to kill the Colonel with heading back to home port.

Unless there might be a possible chance of giving themselves up to the U.S. government and turn states evidence as to why Colonel Hussein wanted to destroy the American private submarine The Seaview owned by Admiral Harriett Nelson.

After speaking with those comrades and coming up with a plan. Explosives will be placed in areas, along with finding the best sharp shooter on board to take out the colonel. But in the meantime he went to the mess hall to have something to eat before heading for the brig.

He would tell Captain Drury the operation to take down Colonel Hussein in two hours, while those involved were getting into place and the explosives. "Excellent job Anton. I just hope that the rest of the crew will be able to side with us instead of the bastard colonel." Drury replied through the cell getting anxious with the operation to begin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Exactly two hours later it began.

Explosions were reported all over the submarine. Colonel Hussein came running into the Control Room from his cabin needing answers on what was going on.

Damage control officer Isreal Bakon reported that explosives devices had gone off in sick bay, engineering, pump room and two other non important spots.

"I need to know on who is responsible for those explosives." He asked everyone in the Control Room the answer. Everyone shook there head in not knowing the answer. As Hussein started to scream at the top of his head when a three shots were fired from the stairway in the front to hit Colonel Hussein in his head and chest twice to kill him instantly.

There were a serious of cheers from more then half the Control Room. "We need to release Captain Drury and have him take over." Bakon says to them with concern. At first he had a feeling everyone was fight him on the release on the Captain. But instead they agreed with the Sonar and radar officers walking to the brig down below to release Captain Drury.

Moments later Captain Drury came running into the Control Room with Anton and others. Captain Drury moved towards the back with the radio shack.

"Dominic I want you to send a coded message to the Seaview contacting Admiral Nelson and telling him that the Polaris is giving up and wants the Seaview to get the credit for bringing them into the harbor of Santa Barbara, California. Is this a problem Dominic?" He asked.

"None so what ever Captain Drury. I rather have you as our captain until we reach the United States and hopefully to start a new life." He replied with going to work on the board to start sending the message...


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story.

Home Of The Brave

Chapter ten

Admiral Nelson was called to the radio shack having to be an emergency by Sparks. He ran in from the aft compartment from visiting the Security Council members of the Alliance with two of them having been arrested involved with the explosives with trying to stop the Seaview.

"What's going on Sparks that is so important?" Nelson exclaimed with catching his breath on the run from the conference run.

"Sir, I have a coded message from the Polaris and Captain Drury. They wish to turn themselves in all of the crew to the American authorities with you getting the credit. He's on line one ready to speak with you." Sparks said with switching controls.

"I will speak with him, Sparks. Does he speak English?" Admiral Nelson said with Sparks handing him the mike.

"Yes he does Admiral Nelson." Sparks tells Captain Drury in his ear phones that Admiral Nelson is ready to speak with him.

"Captain Drury this is Nelson. What has happened on your submarine?" He asked with waiting for the answer over the speaker in the radio shack.

"There was a up rising by Colonel Hussein working for the Turkish government to over take me and place me into the brig. However Admiral, I had a number of crew members to help me with killing Hussein and having me back into the Control Room." Drury replied with hearing cheers still from his crew in the Control Room.

"What is this about you giving up and having the Seaview and myself get the credit, for bringing you in and the authorities to place you and your crew into confinement until they decide what to do with all of you?" Nelson asked the question with wanting to know all of the particulars on where and when to meet.

"I don't trust no other country accept the United States since we are a Russian submarine. We can meet up with you and your submarine in Santa Barbara, California. If this is fine with you and your Captain Crane?"

"You do realize Captain Drury I will have to have security in the harbor once they know your submarine shows up on there radar/sonar screens?" Nelson responded.

"I understand Admiral Nelson. I will give the order for the Navigator to head for Santa Barbara, California's harbor. We should be there in four days. Over and out!" James Drury ended the communications to give the order.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Four days later the Polaris enter the harbor with escorts from the Navy, Coast Coast and the President of the United States to intervene with the Captain of the Russian submarine. They will all be taken to a safe place and be interrogated by the authorities until it was the proper time to take them to there new homes.

Admiral Nelson and his Institute after having the meeting with the security council for the Alliance and making the amendments to keep Earth much safer. He was able to meet up with Captain Drury on the naval vessel U.S.S. Glory with the president on board before flying back to Washington, D.C. and the White House.

They were able to agree to keep in touch for where ever he will end up. His home town was New York City before leaving 15 years to serve for the Russian and Turkish governments.

Now that everything was settled. Admiral Nelson would be able to give the Seaview crew a week's shore leave after the long voyage with picking up the security council members. All six of them were able to fly back to New York City on a flight that was provided by the Nelson Institute.

No doubt the Alliance team member Darien would be very please with the results of the amendment for all of the countries involved to try and keep peace.

The End


End file.
